


Shelter

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [147]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Good Significant Other Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I dunno why but I really need some tarlos angst could I ask for Carlos comforting a really upset TK, with the line “you need to calm down, you’ll make yourself throw up,”? I've had this thought for a little about one of tks first caps in NY having hurt him bc he's homophobic and TK never told anyone until the cap is put on trail and tk has to face it all again so if you think it'll work could I ask for that too?+Ok, I was thinking, where TK gets sexually assaulted and attempts to hide it from both the team and Carlos. Eventually, TK breaks down and Carlos realizes what happens and a lot of comfort!!!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Shelter

TK’s phone had been ringing constantly all day, he just didn’t have the energy to answer. The email he’d gotten earlier was ringing in his brain. 

_ Mr. Strand, _

_ Given the recent, additional allegations that have come to light (redacted) will be standing trial again on March 22. We are asking you to once again testify your experience with (redacted).  _

_ Thank you. _

He had completely compartmentalized that part of his life, but a short formal email had caused that to all crumble down. He whined and tossed his phone to the other side of the bed and burrowed himself under the covers, pulling Carlos’ pillow into his arms and breathing in his boyfriend’s scent.

He really wished Carlos wasn’t at work. He wanted to be held and to talk to Carlos about it, the only thing that would make him feel better. 

Carlos knew minor details of what had happened, but TK hadn’t been able to tell him the whole story and Carlos hadn’t pushed him. Right now he needed to vent, maybe cry a little bit but he didn’t want to do it alone. 

He steeled himself, grabbing his phone and opening it, ignoring the other texts and calls in favor of texting Carlos.

_ To Carlos: When will you be home? _

_ From Carlos: In about an hour. Why? _

_ To Carlos: Just need you _

_ From Carlos: I’ll be there as soon as I can. Is everything okay? _

_ To Carlos: Not really _

_ From Carlos: Do I need to call Judd? _

_ To Carlos: No I’m okay. I promise _

_ From Carlos: Okay. I’ll see you soon baby. I love you _

_ To Carlos: I love you too _

TK shut his phone off again, curling back up on his side, resorting to a fitful nap while he waited on Carlos.

He was woken about an hour later to a soft hand rubbing over his head.

“TK? I’m home baby.”

TK rolled over and reached for Carlos, making grabby hands. Carlos kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag, crawling into bed and pulling TK into his chest.

“Are you okay?”

Wordlessly, TK groped behind him for his phone and opened the email, pressing the device into Carlos’ hand as he hid his face in his neck.

He heard Carlos’ sharp intake of breath as he read and TK whined, trying to hide himself further.

Carlos ran a soft hand up and down his back as he let out a sigh and put the phone down.

“Are you gonna do it?”

TK shrugged, “I’ve done it once. I don’t know why I have to do it again.”

“I guess more information has come out. I’m assuming they want to give him a longer sentence.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“TK, you don’t have to do it. You did your part the first time you testified.”

“But what if-” TK drew in a shuddering breath. “What if I don’t testify and then he gets off and he does what he did to me to other people and then it’s all my fault and-”

“TK,” Carlos pushed him back to look him in the eyes. “You’re gonna hyperventilate. Take a breath, honey.”

TK tried but nothing happened. The tears started then as he struggled to breathe through the panic.

“Hey. Okay, I gotcha.”

Carlos hauled him upwards into his lap and put TK’s back to his chest. He pressed a firm hand to his sternum to ground him and held TK tight.

“TK you gotta calm down, you’re gonna make yourself throw up. Breathe with me, baby. In for four, hold for four, out for four.”

Carlos counted him through the cycle a few times until the tears slowed and his breath returned to a normal pace. 

“There ya go. It’s okay.”

TK turned in Carlos’ arms and pressed his forehead to his chest. When he spoke it was barely more than a whisper, “He raped me.”

“What?”

“The man on trial. It happened to me and other guys that were under him in New York. He found out we were gay, raped us, and then gay-bashed us.”

Carlos hugged TK tight, “I'm so sorry that happened to you.”

“I don’t want it to happen to anyone else. But it took me so long to heal from that. I don’t wanna relive it.”

“Then decline. Honey, one testimony won’t sway the jury one way or another, especially since he’s already been in jail. None of this is your fault, and you can’t put this on yourself. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’m glad you told me. I know it’s hard for you.”

“I was barely out of the academy when it happened. I was young. I’m just glad it's over with and I don’t want to worry about it anymore.”

“If I have anything to do with it, you’ll never have to worry about it again,” Carlos’ voice was firm and somewhat possessive.

“I know. I know you’ll always take care of me.”

“Damn right. But you don’t need me, you can take care of yourself.”

“I know. But I’m happy to have you either way.”


End file.
